Exonus Everian
"A good person holds everyone together, not leaving a single person untouched by their actions. A good person doesn't care what the enemy tells them, they follow through no matter what. If you can't even recognize yourself, you aren't an inspirational leader at all." '' Origin and Backstory Exonus is the current owner of the Velocity Key. He is considered a Demigod, and his powers are tied to those of the True Gods. Exonus became the Supreme Commander of the Cobaltion Military and the Everian Guild after his Father's death. He is tasked with protecting the Ultraverse at all costs, and upholds the values of freedom and liberty throughout existence. Exonus was born on the planet Azuran in the Ideal Multiverse, two months after his Mother and Father fought off a Demon invasion. Within days after he was born, Exonus had subconsciously mastered the ability to manipulate energy to an unending degree. Following in his father's footsteps, Exonus was also Speedborn, meaning that he was unnaturally fast and agile. Defying physics and breaking rules, he quickly became a formidable opponent to those who faced him. He defeated many beings across his travels, always coming out on top in the end. To most, he seemed unstoppable. His whole world changed when Azuran -- along with all of existence -- was conquered by Golemech; a ruthless tyrant of blood and metal. With his father's apparent death, Exonus learned to be independent. He matured and gained the mentality of an adult at the young age of 14, rebelling against the Magnus Empire with his siblings. After a grueling and painstaking war, Exonus faced off against the warlord; defeating him and reclaiming all that exists. Golemech's Key of Existence became his war trophy - he proudly adorned it every day since. Within two years of wearing the Key, Exonus attracted the attention of an omni-transcendent force known as the Existence Guardians. After a long fight, he lost for the first time in his life. Later joining the Guardians with much encouragement, Exonus was taught the secrets of each and every concept of existence; the "existence" he resided in was but a fragment of the truth. These secrets included the ability to transcend any and all limitations (including the very omnipresent meta-concept of limitation itself) without effort. However, there were still absolute omni-concepts that transcend limitation; which prevented Exonus from reaching the Apex Power, or absolute "peak" of the Existence in which he was part of. Exonus is Immortal, and he himself only discovered this after becoming a Guardian. Upon joining with the Guardians, Exonus was able to truly tap into his full power instead of just small portions. He still hasn't found an upper limit, and is likely to keep exceeding known limitations. Exonus' most powerful technique is his God Avatar ability. He can receive the powers of Concept at will, and become a vessel of practically omniexistential power. Exonus has been more than powerful enough to defeat the Anti Gods' top lieutenants with this ability, and was even able to destroy an avatar of Acryptikos. Appearance (W.I.P) '''BODY TYPE: '''Muscular, Fit '''HAIR TYPE: '''Shaggy' ' '''HAIR COLOR:' Midnight Blue EYES: '''Cherry Red '''SKIN: '''Pale Exonus is young, and has a lean body shape. During combat, Exonus wears a black and blue trench coat, which covers a fitted body armor. He also wears metal combat boots and spiked fingerless gloves. While casual, Exonus wears either a hoodie or leather jacket, skinny jeans, and skating sneakers. Personality (W.I.P) Exonus has an energetic, carefree, yet moral personality. Unlike most other Existence Guardians, he will fight for his own reasons, including vengeance. His unorthodox approach to life is admired by the other guardians, but is also a cause for caution. Exonus is very precise while in combat, although his destructive capacity is infinitely greater than what he normally puts out. History (W.I.P) '''Visions of Power / Pre-Existence Early Life Exo-Genesis Arc Iterrus Conflict Arc Second War for Azuran Arc Magnite Rebellion Arc Golemech Arc Dead Realm Arc Conquest of Spiritum Arc Revelations Arc Existence Guardians Arc Return of the Demon Arc Likes and Dislikes Likes * Adventure: '''Exonus is very fond of travel and exploration. * '''Video Games: An avid fan of games and gaming, Exonus enjoys playing all sorts of video games when off duty. * Music: '''Exonus is a music producer, and enjoys most forms of music Dislikes * '''Slowpokes * Cowards * Dishonesty * Traitors Personal and Combat Based Statistics NAME: 'Exonus IV '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''10 (First Appearance) | 14 (Magnus Arc) | 16 (Spiritum Arc) | 18 (Anti Gods Arc) | 21 (Aftermath) '''HEIGHT: '''5'2" (10 Years Old) | 6'2" (14 Years Old) | 7'0" (16 Years Old) | Normally 7'2", Can Vary (18 Years Old+) '''WEIGHT: '''Normally 100 Lbs, Can Vary (10 Years Old) | Normally 175 Lbs, Can Vary (14 Years Old) | Normally 350 Lbs, Can Vary (16 Years Old) | Irrelevant, Can Vary (18 Years Old+) 'ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good Powers and Abilities Absolute Energy and Element Manipulation: '''Exonus is fully capable of manipulating energy in any way, shape, or form. He can also control any element and bend it to his will. '''Powered Forms: '''Throughout the series, Exonus gains multiple forms of ever increasing power, and can change these forms at will. '''Super Speed and Unlimited Flight: '''He can run and fly faster than any other Guardian, and even surpasses some of the gods in overall speed. '''Verse Creation: '''Later on in the series, Exonus gains the power to create entire infinite realms and manipulate them at will. '''Unlimited Strength and Stamina: '''Exonus is strong enough to lift anything in the known Ultraverse. He can also physically attack with greater effect than any other Guardian. He can last as long as he wants to in a battle. '''Nigh Omniscience: '''Towards the end of the series. Exonus is practically all knowing, capable of matching wits and surpassing even the greatest minds in existence. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant and Martial Artist: '''Exonus is an excellent fighter, nearly unparalleled in total ability. His attacks and reactions are immeasurably fast. '''Absolute Hax Abilities: Exonus can negate just about any enemy attacks + defenses, as well as enhance his own abilities to an infinite degree. * Can live in a Vacuum * Can Manipulate Dimensionless Space and Time * Pressure Creation/Destruction/Manipulation * Gravity Creation/Destruction/Manipulation * Concept Creation/Destruction/Manipulation * Will Creation/Destruction/Manipulation * True Intangibility * Speed Borne '''(Exonus is the living incarnation of speed itself, his speed will never stop increasing) * '''Teleportation * God Avatar * Absolute Immunity * Absolute Aura Creation/Destruction/Negation/Manipulation * BD Strong and Weak Force Manipulation * Chemical Creation/Destruction/Manipulation * Physics Creation/Destruction/Manipulation * Dimensional Creation/Destruction/Negation/Manipulation * High Level Reality Warping * Shapeshifting Noncorporeality * Beyond Dimensionality * Infinite Creation and Destruction Abilities * Endless Transcendence ''' * '''Absolute Denial * Absolute Approval Relationships (WIP) Aeriana Viridia: RELATIONSHIP TYPE: '''Very Friendly '''ROLE: '''Close Companion '''RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION: '''Initially a rough friendship; they became the greatest of allies within a matter of time. Exonus saw Aeria as a worthy rival, someone who could be considered his equal. Even if he couldn't understand the dark girl's personality and why it constantly shifted, Exonus still honored her. Forms (Weakest to Strongest) '''BASE Charged 25% Charged 50% Charged 75% Charged 100% --------------------------------------- OVERCHARGE Overcharge Phase I ''' '''Overcharge Phase II Overcharge Phase III Overcharge Phase IV ---------------------------------------- Unbound Form ''' ---------------------------------------- '''Ultra Matter Form ---------------------------------------- Guardian Form ---------------------------------------- Transcendent Form (Locked) Transcendent Form (Unlocked) ----------------------------------------- GOD AVATAR Trivia * Exonus now uses his fifth form as his base in combat * As a child, Exonus caught a glimpse of the future, if only for a split second * Don't underestimate his resilience, Exonus has reformed from nothingness on multiple occasions * In order to completely overpower gods and goddesses, Exonus has tapped into a reserve of power known as the Eons' Rift; it allows him to completely negate any complications that most others would experience. There is no limit to its capabilities. * Regardless of an opponent's power level or resilience, Exonus will find a way to beat them. Golemech's Key of Existence had awoken a part of him that he never even knew he possessed. Only absolute abstracts such as the True Gods are immune to its detection. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Everian Nobles